


Not At All Naughty Chemists LTD.

by JackyMedan



Category: Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing I made of a 'chibi'/cute version of Michael Palin in his role as 'naughty chemist' -or, supposedly 'not at all'-naughty ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not At All Naughty Chemists LTD.




End file.
